


Inner Monologue

by FaibleEstimeDeSoi



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaibleEstimeDeSoi/pseuds/FaibleEstimeDeSoi
Summary: I always thought that this inner voice that was shown in one episode was very important in Bojack s life. This is my take on this concept.
Kudos: 2





	Inner Monologue

"You are clown but not even funny one, you will never make carrier in comedy. What do you doing here? You never make people around you happier."  
In the end, not so many people in the audience gave him a couple of claps. This whole situation is quite bad and this negative thinking is will not make something better. Herb not so long ago said that maybe some drinks would help him to concentrate...  
"You seriously think that you could get that role? Even Herb can`t drag your shitty ass into the main character's place!"  
His inner voice couldn`t shut up for the last half of an hour and that obviously hadn`t helped him with preparation for his screen test. Bojack sighs, sips some whisky from his flask and goes in...  
"You stupidest piece of shit that ever existed. You can`t even read the joke right. People laughed not at it but at you as they always were."  
Yes, he screwed up some shots but that doesn`t mean anything, he is just needs something to calm up. A bottle of vodka is a good variant...  
"You terrible bastard! Do you know that after what you did, Herb will never forgive you or even talk to you? This is why everybody hates you!"  
Once in a while voice had some sense. But he had to do it, he had no choice. Bojack start walking around his little home near the studio. He takes nearby laying beer and with every gulp voice becomes more subdued.  
"Of course the show was canceled. Did you think that someone wanted to see your face anymore? Even you look in the mirror not more often than once in a week"  
After all those years Bojack learned the easiest cure for such kind thoughts and this "cure" already is pouring into his mouth.  
"Are you going to lay in your bed for all this day again? Why are such..."  
"Stop eating these damn cookies fatass. You already destroyed your body, you want to..."  
"And you ask yourself why you nad not a great meaningful life. You had and have everything for this, the only problem is braindead you and all of your..."  
"You are a goddamn coward that fears even his own thoughts and kills himself instead. As always Charlotte was..."  
"Why the hell you thought that your memoir wouldn`t show like the asshole you is? Diane was having mercy when she decided to not include in her book parts of your past. And you still believe that in the deep down you..."  
"How on earth..."  
"What you were thinking..."  
'You can`t even..."  
"Yeah, like that is an escape..."  
"Mother was always..."  
"Don`t even think about..."  
"One thing that certainly real is your shittiness..."  
"Wait are you seriously going in this rehab? Like that is gonna work moron. Let's bet that next morning you will be found with another bottle."  
After all these years of suffering that he inflicted upon himself and those around him, he finally took the courage to start curing himself in the right and hard way. And with every step in the rehab, every smile that he makes without pressure or need, and every day sober, this inner voice started to become more polite, calm, and positive.  
He thought he would never hear his old "friend" again. Until after this interview...  
"You are really fucked up this time, aren`t you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, review my work, especially if you don`t like it.


End file.
